What If
by Ahleira
Summary: A woman out of Bleach universe enters the world of Bleach! She has a plan of what to do... What will she do...? Rated M because there will be some graphic violence. Language won't be as coarse.


What If? A self-insert fanfiction

Chapter 1

I was transported to Karakura town through a portal. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I asked Japanese where the Kurosaki clinic was by a passing pedestrian. Good thing I memorized what I wanted to say.

… I got lost on the directions given to me. I had to wait for another pedestrian.

Luckily, when I thought there would be no pedestrian coming my way, came Ichigo. At the sight of him made my heart skip. Oh, how I longed to meet him! My face beamed. I clapped my hands in delight.

"あ、くろさきーきん！私はあなたに会いたかった～！" (Ah, Kurosaki-kun! I wanted to meet you!)

"え、おれのなまえを知っている？きみはだれ？" (Eh, you know my name? Who are you?)

"ジエーインです。あとは、英語でおしえます." (It's Jane. The rest I'll tell you in English.)

"えええ！?" (Eeeh!?) I grinned. Yes, I shall trap him with my English skills!

"おれの英語はじょうずじゃない。。。" (My English isn't that good…)

"Doesn't school teach you English? It's okay Kurosaki-kun. Slowly, I'll tell you everything about me and all that I know about your world. "Ichigo stood there looking puzzled. Very. I sighed. Looks like I'm in for a long, long conversation. "Look, I think Ishida-kun knows more English than you do. Doesn't that make you mad?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"いしだ。。。？" (Ishida…?) I shook my head. "You're a lost cause. Don't you understand what I'm saying?" Ichigo tried to understand what I was saying. "Sort of..." He managed to speak in English. I beamed. "Great! By the way, have you beaten Aizen?"

"A-Aizen? How do you know about that?"

"I know you're a shinigami, Ichigo. Well, not just that, I know you have a Hollow inside of you. I can't say a bit more, because you didn't answer my question. Is Aizen defeated?"

"He is." Said Ichigo.

"Ah, in that case, it's safe to say you even went through a fullbringer training course too. Face a guy who was the first substitute shinigami."

"You know so much. Are you a stalker?"

"I know you went to Hueco Mundo. That means I couldn't go physically there with you, meaning I couldn't follow you."

"...Just who are you?"

"I'm an average girl. My name.." I thought of the name I made up before I came to this world. Should I lie? But I really wanted Ichigo to know my real name.

"Your name?"

"Is Jane. Jane Park."

"So, Jane. Tell me, how do you know me so well?"

"It's because-" A Hollow cried out. I thought I wouldn't be able to hear that. Maybe being in contact with Ichigo awakened my own power.

"I'll talk to you later." Ichigo brought out his combat pass and pressed it against his chest. In his shinigami form, he ran towards the Hollow to kill it. I put his body against a wall. I just remembered, I wanted to consume just a bit of Ichigo's spiritual energy. I breathed in and out and carefully sensed for it. When I saw the red ribbon, I held onto it and ripped a bit of it and ate it. I felt energy coursing through my body. Before I knew it, I was forced out of my own body. I wonder why that happened. I saw myself. Huh? Why am I wearing shinigami clothes? Was it that easy? I smiled. I saw that I had my own zanpakuto. Interesting. I unsheathed it and tried swinging it. Then I sheathed it.

'I just need to know my zanpakuto's name.' I thought. My next plan was to absorb Hollow energy. Too bad though, I couldn't leave my body unattended. So I had no choice but to return to it and wait for Ichigo to return. Before I could do that, I heard a voice in my head.

'No need to do what you want, girl. I already exist.'

H-How?! I was surprised that I already had a Hollow inside me.

'I was born from your shadow along with Ichigo's Hollow energy. I guess I should thank you for bringing me to life.' Said the Hollow me. I was a step closer to showing my true power against Ichigo. But I had to figure out my zanpakuto's shikai and bankai form.

'My, aren't we in a rush to beat Ichigo's ass? I guess I'll help. I am from your shadow after all, and I'm nicer than that boy's Hollow.' I looked up into the sky. Then I felt the Hollow that Ichigo faced had passed over. I quickly returned back into my body.

'Call me when you are going to fight that boy, Jane. Oh, I guess I should tell you my name. It's Zankivera.'

I felt rejuvenated. I looked at Ichigo's unconscious body. I saw Ichigo's shinigami figure approach. I looked at his eyes straight on.

"You can see me?" He said. I just smiled.

"Yup."

"I felt a tug on my spiritual energy. Was that you?"

I sweated. I guess I should I tell the truth.

"Uh... yeah. That was me. I just wanted to touch it." I was partially right about that. Ichigo looked so serious. After few moments of silence, Ichigo sighed.

"I have so much to ask you." He said, while returning back into his physical body. I was sitting down. I stood up, a bit simultaneous as Ichigo did as well.

"Follow me. This is not the best place to talk. We're going to Urahara's shop."

I happily went along the way with him.

When we arrived, Urahara was there to greet us. He seemed to have expected us. Jinta and Ururu was there too, and Tessai was probably in the shop.

(Hey, Ichigo. Who's the new girl?) Said Urahara, in Japanese. I understood what he said. (I feel a certain spiritual pressure about her that seems similar to yours, Ichigo.) Oh no, he was onto me. Ichigo was about to found out I ate a bit of his spiritual energy... (Is that so, Urahara? I had a suspicion that she did something to my spiritual energy.)

I hung my head down. "To tell you the truth, Ichigo, I ate some of your spiritual energy. I just couldn't resist."

Ichigo stared at me. "You... what?" He said. Urahara just stood there. (English, is it? I'm not that fluent, but if we need to talk to her, we'll need to adjust to her language then.)

"Hey girl, it's not nice to take someone else's spiritual energy. What are you up to?" Said Urahara. I closed my eyes. I willed myself to leave my physical body. With a flash, I successfully did it. Ichigo gasped.

"I need to train enough so I could battle that certain somebody. That is why I took his spiritual energy." I held my zanpakuto's sheath. I felt the pulse of my sword's spirit.

"Who is that you wish to fight, girl?"

"Call me Jane, Urahara-san. The person I want to fight..." I stared into Ichigo's eyes. He flinched at my strong gaze.

"M-me? Why would you want to fight me?"

I broke out of the eye contact. I looked at Urahara. Then I faced down. "Just to bare my spirit in battle and go all out. Both with all the Hollow power."

"Huh?" Ichigo was shocked. Urahara became serious.

"It's not something you should play with Jane. with Hollow powers. It can devour you soul if you're not careful." I knew the dangers. And yet I went for it. All just so I could face Ichigo in battle.

"One day, I'll challenge you, Ichigo. Until then, I'll polish my skills." I walked towards Urahara.

"I'm willing to work for shelter, Urahara-san. I have nowhere to go. In this world, I have no home. Will you accept me?" I asked. Urahara seemed to be in deep thoughts.

Ichigo was staring at me. I felt it. I returned back into my physical body.

"...Alright then. Welcome, Jane. You'll be the cleaning lady."

"I'll do my best." I said. Ichigo scratched his head.

(You're going to let her live here, Urahara-san?) asked Ichigo, in Japanese.

(Yes, Ichigo. She'll train everyday and until she can fight you. I don't know when she'll leave, but until then, she'll live at my place.)

That was it. I was whooping inside of me. Yes!


End file.
